Skylanders: Monsters
Skylanders: Monsters is the 2014 game and the 5th installment of the Skylanders series, it is rated E10+ and it is the third Skylanders game to include Jumping, after Skylanders: Swap Force. It is for Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4 and PSvita. Beenox will devlope the Wii version, N-space will develop both 3DS and PSvita versions and Vicious Visions will do the other consoles. Returning Skylanders *Fire Slam Spyro (Series 4/Magic) *Water Blast Rip Tide (Series 2/Water) *Twin Potion Pop Fizz (Series 4/Magic) (Only avabile in the console starter pack) *Laser Beam Drobot (Series 3/Tech) *Super Wing Dune Bug (Series 2/Magic) *Wind Storm Whirlwind (Series 4/Air) *Blast Jet Vac (Series 4/Air) *Screech Sonic Boom (Series 3/Air) *Charged Fright Rider (Series 2/Undead) *Storm Cynder (Series 4/Undead) *Starfish Gill Grunt (series 5/water) * Super Axe Grim Creeper (Series 2/Undead) *Bombs Away Countdown (Series 2/Tech) *Bad Slash Stealth Elf (Series 4/Life) *Spiked Shroom Shroomboom (Series 3/Life) *Bee Caller Bumble Blast (Series 2/Life) *Golden Ninja Trigger Happy (Series 4/Tech) *Super Flame Sunburn (Series 2/Fire) *Ultimate Blob Eruptor (Series 4/Fire) *Ultimate Lighting Punk Shock (Series 2/Water) *Lighting Horn Zap (Series 3/Water) *Digger Terrafin (Series 4/Earth) *Dino Stomp Dino Rang (Series 2/Earth) *Toxic Scorp (Series 2/Earth) *Flame Fryno (Series 2/Fire) Wow POWs See the page, Skylanders: Monsters/Wow Pow New Core Skylanders *Glowhog (Magic) *Drawer Life (Magic) *Flur (Air) *Buzzles (air) *Drillopotamus (Earth) *Power Fist (Earth) (Only avabile in the console starter pack) *Robo Runner (Tech) *Tronic (Tech) *Fruit Thrower (Life) *Plant Seed (Life) *Rolly (Undead) *Skully (Undead) *Tears Gun (Water) *Icicles (Water) *Fireball (Fire) *Blaster (Fire) Starter Pack In the console starter pack,it comes with Light Flight and Fiery Fu.In the 3ds starter pack has Super Spice and Knight Flight.The dark starter pack has Dark Light Fight,Dark Fiery Fu and Dark Mersnakela. See the page enemies and bosses below Enemies and Bosses See the page, Skylanders: Monsters/List of Enemies and Bosses Powers There are 8 powers for monsters. *Sneak power *Smash power *Catch power *Swim power *Dodge power *Crawl power *Slice power *Hunt power New Lightcore Skylanders Unlike 2 games, It will have 2 Lightcores per element *Lightcore Glowhog *Lightcore Wrecking Ball (tounge glow) *Lightcore Sunburn *Lightcore Hot Dog *Lightcore Punk Shock *Lightcore Stealth Elf *Lightcore Zook *Lightcore Gill Grunt *Lightcore Scorp *Lightcore Dino-Rang (his boomerangs glow) *Lightcore Flur *Lightcore Lighting Rod *Lightcore Robo Runner *Lightcore Wind-Up *Lightcore Rolly *Lightcore Chop-Chop Monsters *Root (Life Monster Skylander/Shoot) (only availble in the console starter pack) *Plant Growl (Monster/Climb) *Beast (Earth Monster Skylander/Dig) *Ram (Magic Monster Skylander) * Rotor(tech monster skylander/dig) More in a catchaphrase page... Catchphrases See Skylanders: Monsters/Cataphrases Variants Toys R Us Exclusive *Legendary Lightcore Glowhog *Legendary Eruptor *Legendary Shroomboom *Legendary Fireball *Legendary Roots *Legendary Dino Rang. *Legendary Rip Tide *Legendary Flur *Legendary Beast Best Buy *Nitro Seal Wheal *Royel Black Shoe *Quickdraw Drill Drag Target *Enchanted Curcus Slash *Volcanic Fire Flute GameStop and EB Games *Dark Trigger Happy *Dark Jet Vac *Dark Cool Cat *Dark Eruptor Triple, Battle and Adventure Packs # - Fireball Spyro,Fired up smolderdash and Frosty # - Coal,houdni and Starfish Gill Grunt 3. Bank Toss Trigger happy,Tumbleweed and Wind Storm Whirlwind Exculsive *Lightcore Triple Pack (Walmart and GameStop)- Lightcore Scorp, Lightcore Hot Dog and Lightcore Gill Grunt *Legendary TriplePack (Toys R Us)- Legendary Flur, Legendary Eruptor and Legendary Rip Tide. *LegendarY Starter Pack (Toys R Us) - Comes with Legendary Beast, Legendary Eruptor and Legendary Lightcore Glowhog, a game, training cards, stickers and a poster Adventure Pack *Danger Mine Adventure Pack - Drawer Life, Danger Mine, Coal Bomb, Unlimited Gem *Claw Castle Adventure Pack - Icicles, Claw Castle, Armored Cat, Stomp Boots Battle Pack *Drill Club Battle Pack - Bad Slash Stealth Elf, Drill Club and Robo Runner *Dangerous Palza Battle Pack - Blast Jet Vac, Dangerous Palza and Skully. Trivia *This is the first Skylanders to be released on Playstation Vita. *the Portal of Power will now be golden and the elements will now glow, that's why Portal Owner Pack is not in sell. *Skully is a skeleton dragon who is new in Skylanders: Monsters. *There are no new female skylanders. *The Swap Force will make a return appearance in this game as Playable Characters and will offically have their own elemental backgrounds (when swapped) and Some Swap Forces will have a different pose on the Portal of Power. *Instead of having Green base, Orange base and Blue base, this game will have lavender base. *Jet Vac, Bouncer and Tree Rex's voice is changed to their scrapped voices from the early demo of Giants, because they might sound better. *Evilized Characters makes a return in this game. **Evilized Greebles and Evilized Chillydogs are the only Evilized enemies in Swap Force to return in this game *Kaos will be a reformed ally since Teary Eyed Blythe will be the main antagongist of the game, both Handheld versions and Consoles versions. Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders: Monsters Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fourth Game